The present invention relates to pool covers and springs for attachment of the pool covers to pool decking. In particular, the present invention relates to apparatuses, systems, and methods for protecting pool decks from the pool cover springs.
In-ground pools are often covered for the “season” in areas of the country where weather prevents year round use, or for other reasons. Such covers are typically manufactured from mesh or other materials, and extend over the edge of the pool onto the pool decking. They are secured to anchors, usually in the form of a post, provided in the decking by the combination of straps and pool cover springs. Typically, the straps emanate from the pool cover itself and are attached to the posts by the pool cover springs. It will be appreciated that these springs expand and contract as water, snow, debris, wind, and the like exert ever-changing forces on the cover. This expansion and contraction has been known to mar the pool decking, which the springs generally rest on.